


On Fire

by Mokochan



Category: Aquarion Evol
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Lime, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano sempre stati troppo timidi, ancora alla ricerca di un equilibrio fra timidezza e voglia di scoprirsi.<br/>[Amata/Mikono]</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

Amata lasciò scivolare la mano sul seno della propria compagna appena lei serrò timidamente le cosce; lo strinse fra le dita, saggiandone la morbidezza e avvertendo contro il palmo la stessa eccitazione che stava spingendo Mikono ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, il viso arrossato, le labbra appena dischiuse, la consapevolezza di quel tremore che percorreva frenetico i loro corpi.  
Erano sempre stati troppo timidi, ancora alla ricerca di un equilibrio fra timidezza e voglia di scoprirsi.  
Eppure, questo non aveva più avuto importanza, niente lo aveva più avuto, così il muro era caduto _- l'ennesimo -_ e Amata il piagnone si era ritrovato ad alzarle la gonna e a carezzarle piano le cosce morbide e calde, a baciarla e morderla, a sperimentare ciò da cui si erano spesso tenuti alla larga.  
Non si era mai sentito così  _vivo_ , così sicuro di desiderare qualcosa - talmente lontano dalla paura, mentre le abbassava il reggiseno per scoprirle il seno e baciarlo tutto, alternando bocca a lingua, dita a denti, mentre il bacino di Mikono si alzava e sfregava contro il suo, da non riconoscersi nemmeno.  
Così lontano, sì, così in fiamme, così distante da se stesso, forse più che simile a Kagura e a quel fare animalesco che lo faceva spiccare fra tutti gli altri.  
E poi consapevole, tanto da ritrovarsi guardandola negli occhi, rispondendo al suo sorriso - perché Mikono capiva, intuiva, e cacciava i dubbi che gli affollavano la mente.  
Perché, _timidezza o meno, dubbi o meno,_ adesso erano solo loro due.  
Amata e Mikono.  
 _Insieme, in fiamme._  
  


** {254 parole} **


End file.
